HTF Beau and Arrow
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: A collection of short and heartwarming oneshots of HTF parings ranging from fluff to crack coupling. You name it, it comes down to here. (Now Closed) COMPLEATED UNTIL FUTHER REQUESTS
1. HandyxPetunia-Love Doctor

In the afternoon of a cold November day, an certain beaver looked out from his window, watching the snow fall alongside the window pane. Scrunching his nose, he let out a loud sneeze and groaned furiously. '

Handy laid his head down on one of the pillows on his bed. He looked down at his once pink nose; it was now a tinted shade of red.

Turns out, Handy had caught an obnoxious cold and called in sick after helping Lumpy fix his trailer in the middle of the crude weather.

Looking down at his nubs, he did his "angry face" and huffed. It was hard enough that he had no paws to wipe the boogers out of his nose.

His train of thoughts filled with things that could be way worse than his cold was interrupted by his door opening.

Entering was his girlfriend, Petunia. She decided to come over to his aid after hearing about how he called sick.

"You'll feel better soon, I just know it." The skunk said with a dainty smile. Her voice was slightly muffled from the doctor's mask over her mouth. She only wore it due to her OCD.

What made Handy blush a bright shade of red was that fact that she was wearing a short white dress with longs shoulder straps and a pair of yellow latex gloves, making her look like a real nurse. He got a little nervous when he noticed the small white box she carried.

Sitting upright on the bed, Handy could see that Petunia was sitting on her knees and a short distance front of him. The skunk opened up the small box and it reveled some medical equipment like a thermometer, a box of Band-Aids, and some needles.

Handy really hated needles to be real honest. Looking away so he wouldn't see the needles, he tried hard not to shudder in front of his girlfriend.

Petunia grabbed a long stethoscope and placed the ear tips gently inside of her ears.

"Now, this may a bit cold." She told Handy as he looked back. He must have not heard what she said because he was busy thinking about the needles.

Handy looked down to watch Petunia's paw lay the bell (the big round part) of her stethoscope against his chest.

The moment he felt it press on his soft fur, his face was glazed with a red and orange mixture.

His pupils nearly dilated as his body felt frozen in place. His heartbeat made the stethoscope's bell do a short ripple over his fur with every increasing pulse. Handy could feel his heart beating a lot more louder on the inside of his eardrums.

It didn't take long for his heart to skip a few beats as he looked back at Petunia. Her eyes beckoned him to spare a long gaze into them, making him swallow a hard lump down his throat.

Knowing that she can hear his heart pounding harder than the bass of a stereo system seemed to make the organ's pace quicken.

However, he didn't noticed how Petunia's eyes dilated.

She swore that her ears twitched when she pressed the stethoscope on him.

What he never knew was that Petunia had carried a secret interest in the beating heart.

She remembered the time that her own heart was launched on a spring in her bed after finding a strange idol. That time, she nearly blushed when she struggled to put it back in her chest.

Feeling her lover's heart transmitted through her ears was making her blush as well.

It's rapid tempo felt like the chords of a beautiful music box and her fingers trembled for a while. Petunia's own flustered heart was thudding in her chest like the revving engine of a motorcycle. It acted like a pump for each shade of red it sent into her cheeks.

Blushing insanely and feeling his heart flutter crazily made the skunk feel flushed and completely anxious, until Handy turned his head away in embarrassment.

His cheeks were dark red and his tail flickered slowly.

"Handy? What's wrong?" Petunia asked as she removed the mask.

The more that Handy tried to figure out the next thing what to say to Petunia made his heart climb further up his throat.

She took the stethoscope off his chest as he began to speak. Handy had to take a couple deep breaths through his nose before his heartbeat calmed down to a much normal pace.

"It's nothing.." Handy finally said in a soft tone, just to be cut off when he felt two ear tips get placed in his ears.

He glanced at Petunia, who was blushing this time.

She mentally gulped as she slowly raised the bell of the stethoscope.

Her heart was already pumping rapidly after she placed it on her chest.

The first thing that filled Handy ears was the sound of Petunia's heart. It was beating much faster than Handy's heart from earlier, but just hearing every beat just made the beaver's blush match her own.

The skunk looked down as she gave a soft smile to herself.

Petunia gazed at Handy with a alluring smile and batted her eyes with her long lashes that made Handy's heart do a quick jump up his throat and back down his chest. A smile began to form on his lips at the same time.

Petunia gently took the ear tips out of his ears and leaned forward for a kiss. The sweet sensitivity of the kiss made her heart bounce up and down her throat.

Handy immedeatly kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the kiss continued. After a long kiss, Handy laid back on his pillows with Petunia snuggling next to him.

She wrapped some of the gauze on his nubs around her paws, making it look as if they were holding each other. The blue skunk rested her head on Handy's chest, where she heard her lover's heartbeat in her ears. It sounded louder than through the stethoscope, making her shudder a little from the loud beat.

"I love you, my little heartthrob." she giggled, flickering her tail.

"Me too, doc." Handy replied and kissed her forehead. The two held each other close as Petunia began to fall asleep to the sound of his heart.

Boy, do I love sick days, Handy thought to himself.

It was totally worth it the next morning when Petunia woke him up with a kiss

 _(ToonAngelStar17: That's the first one so far, be sure to leave a review and a request!_

 _-Some sneek peeks at other oneshots:-_

 _Nutty x Lammy_

 _Mime x Petunia_

 _-Toothy x Cuddles-_

 ** _~Request Rules~_**

 ** _1, Parings: Choose two Htf's (Male x Female, CanonxOc, MalexMale And FemalexFemale are optional)_**

 **2, Ratings must be K or K+ just to be sure**

 **3, Songfics are also ok**

 **4, Give a background to the story**

 **5, Oc's:**

 **Put in name and gender**

 **Physic appreance**

 **Personality/Likes and Dislikes**

 **Short bio**

(Good luck everybody)


	2. FlippyxFlaky-Swingin Lovers

"Why are we even doing this again?" Toothy said to Cuddles.

They were simply hanging out at the park with a nervous Flaky and Flippy, who was sitting on one of the swings with Lumpy standing behind him. Not to mention that he was picking his nose at the same time.

"It's a swinging contest. We figure out who can swing the highest and whoever does is the winner." Cuddles explained. Flaky smiled softly to show that she wanted to have fun as well.

She was a bit worried that she could fall off the swings and break her bones.

That and that some giant bird would swoop from the sky to take her away.

Or a explosion could her way and destroy everybody else. But all those thoughts were erased by Cuddles shouting, "Let 'er rip, Lumpy!"

Lumpy raised Flippy's swing high up and caught him when his swing pulled back. He continued raising the bear towards sky and back down. The mint green bear really enjoyed on the swings, feeling the wind fly across his face with a gentle glide and the sound of birds chirping made him feel more joyful.

Cuddles and Toothy cheered as Flippy swung. Flaky just laughed shyly as she gave him a half hearted thumbs-up.

After a couple pushes, Flippy realized that Lumpy was pushing him a little too high.

"Okay, y-you can stop now!" He said. "Huh?" the moose replied with a dumbfound expression.

"A little lower, please!" He said again.

"Higher? Okie dokey!" Lumpy smiled with a dumb grin on his face.

Toothy smacked his paw agianst his forehead and Cuddles groan at Lumpy's low I.Q.

Flaky ducked her head and formed into a little ball of red quills and dandruff while Lumpy raised Flippy's swing higher than before.

"Ah! No wait!" Flippy shouted, but he spoke too soon.

With a giant force of power, he pushed the swing so hard that Flippy let out a awkward and girly scream as he got hurdled off the swing and into the air.

Cuddles and Toothy screamed too as they dashed off in different directions in order to not git hit.

At the same time, Flaky thought it was safe and stood back up. She suddenly noticed a large shadow growing under her feet and looked back to swings.

 _ **Wham!**_

Everything was blurry and dark when Flaky got tackled by an unknown force. Her quills were spread all over the ground but were still attached to her body.

Closing her eyes again, she also felt something touching her lips.

It felt so tender and soft, she decided to let it stay for a while. It even made her feel week in a good way.

With the gentlest motion, Flaky opened her groggy eyes once more and saw a massive blob of green laying on top of her.

"It's nothing at all, just my imagination" she said in her head.

Her vision began to clear up and after a few seconds, her eyes were wide as the tires of a car.

It was Flippy's face!

His eyes were also groggy and he opened them to feel them widen as well.

It turns out, Flippy had totally landed on top of Flaky and to make it even more strange, Their lips were touching as if they were kissing!

They both yelped as the bear jumped off of her and landed on his rear, watching the quivering Flaky in front of him get on her knees.

She looked down at her mouth with blush scattered all over her cheeks.

Flippy gulped nervously as she began to rub her paw over her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was a complete accident!" he said at the top of his lungs. His ears flickered a bit when he heard a duet of voices giggle happily.

Looking over, it was Toothy and Cuddles.

"Nice move, bro!" Cuddles cheered.

In order to cover up the fact that he kissed the shyest girl in the world, he laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Toothy, you're next!" Lumpy shouted as he ran over.

As Lumpy swung Toothy on the swings, Cuddles noticed Flaky still looking down at her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm just fine." Flaky answered while softly smiling," I feel a lot better actually."

She looked at Flippy, giving him a sweet smile that made his insides melt like butter. Flippy smiled back and gave her a playful wink that made her laugh.

It wasn't the first time that she had an accidental kiss with the man of her dreams.

(ToonAngelStar17: Yes! I did this next one for all you FxF lovers out there, hope your day was made. And don't forget to review or make a request if you wanna :)


	3. NuttyxLammy-Sweet Heart

A purple lamb was taking her seat on the couch. She was just invited to Nutty's house for a sleepover with Sniffles. It was at his striped tree that seemed to make Lammy wonder how amazing Nutty can be to live in such conditions.

The hyper green squirrel sat next Lammy as he grabbed a bowl of candy canes and pieces of chocolate.

The couch however, was quite unique to Lammy. Nutty's couch looked like it was crafted entirely out of cotton candy and the pillows on it had the shape of marshmallows. She turned to Nutty, blushing in the process.

On the TV was a commercial that interested her somehow. It showed two tree friends sitting a park bench.

One of them grabbed something that looked like a long, thin cookie or stick covered in chocolate and placed in his mouth. The other tree friend grabbed the tip of the cookie and began eating it until tier lips touched, along with a giant pink heart appearing in the background.

"Pocky! A treat for your sweethearts!" a voice announced.

Watching the screen, Lammy had an idea.

"Nutty.." She said with blush on her face.

"Yeah?" Replied the squirrel.

"Do you think we can do the same thing?"

Nutty shrugged. He didn't get a clue of what Lammy even meant.

"I guess we could, but i don't have any of that Pocky stuff." Lammy looked down at Nutty's candy bowl and pulled out a candy cane. Nutty, being a candy-muncher, was upset and snatched it by the cane's tip with his mouth.

Lammy slipped the other end in her mouth and began to gnaw on it.

Feeling challanged, Nutty began biting down on the other end. They bit and bit until the candy can was reduced to a small stick.

That's when Lammy slurped it and it forced Nutty's lips to press on hers.

Nutty's face was red with his own blush as the compitition evolved into a sweet kiss

 _(ToonAngelStar17; Sorry if this one's a little crummy. I was rushing in case my mom got home from work early)_


	4. FlakyxLifty-Midnight Dreams

(As Requested by and special thanks to HTFfan for the insperation of doing this)

A romantic moment is best spent at night, where our story takes place.

Dangling in the dark blue sky, a crystal moon sparkled along with the stars underneath the haze of Happy Tree Park.

In that park, there was nobody but only two wayward souls.

Lifty felt his feet press on the damp grass below him as he walked around. He was dress in an orange tank top and a silver jacket with short sleeves. The cold spring air was clinging onto his dark pink jeans.

The raccoon had something on his mind besides stealing tonight.

What could these thoughts be you ask?

It was resolved when Lifty turned to the girl holding his paw and following his lead.

She had ruby red quills bedazzled with specks of dandruff that made him blush.

At least, that's what he craved to tell her. Just thinking of saying it at all in the least made him blush.

Flaky was also wearing a simple and strapless light yellow dress that reached her knee caps when it billowed in the wind.

For Lifty, she looked like an angel. An angel from the skies above with a timid grin that could steal a man's heart in an instant. For now, he wanted to keep his thought inside until the right moment.

Both of them were watching the millions of fireflies that hovered around the park, lighting up the area with small flickers.

"This place is so pretty at night." Flaky said as her voice that would tremble each time descended into Lifty's ears full of delight.

He whispered to himself, "Fireflies aren't as darling as you, sweetie."

The porcupine turned to Lifty with her arms behind her back in a cute manner.

Lifty tried hard not to look startled when he caught her eye, but his heart still skipped a beat. His legs shook a little when he turned back to Flaky.

"W-why are we here? Is it some t-treasure or something?" Flaky asked the flustered raccoon.

Checking his surrounding for any intruders, only to find the Mole sweeping trash with a broom, Lifty felt some of his confidence return and he spoke with a caring tone.

"It's sorta of a treasure, but it's far more valuable than gold." He said, doing his trademark snicker a little bit.

The raccoon plucked a small flower from a bush and handed it to Flaky, who sniffed it gently.

But when she lifted her head to thank him, he was nowhere in sight. Looking left and right was all Flaky's head could do before she became a bit worried.

However, her worry disappeared when the sound of a lovely orchestra filled the air.

It was so strange that she had to see what was the source.

Flaky turned around to see Lifty's older brother, Shifty, carrying a large radio where the music came from.

"This one's for you, kid." He said with a smile.

The timid girl just raised an eyebrow in confusion before she turned to a voice that was accompanied by a microphone clutched in his paw.

It was Lifty himself, blushing as much Flaky was before he resonated his voice.

 **Lifty:**

 **Strangers in the night, exchanging glances**

 **Wondering in the night, what were the chances**

 **We'd be sharing love before the night was through?**

Flaky, feeling drawn by his vocals, stepped towards him as he gave her paw a gentle kiss.

 **Something in your eyes was so inviting**

 **Something in your smile was so exciting**

Lifty stroked his paw on her furry cheek, increasing the blush on her face. She never thought some body would do something like this to a girl like herself.

"Love" was the only track on Flaky's mind she could think of and her feet felt as if they were hovering above the ground.

"Such a charming voice! Such a charming…guy!" She sighed in her head.

 **Something in my heart told me I must have you**

Her entire body wobbled a little from the feel of her heart fluttering in her chest. The moment she landed in Lifty's warm arms, she could feel butterflies circling her belly.

 _ **Strangers in the night**_

 _ **Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night**_

Flaky's hips swayed as Lifty swept her away and into a sweet waltz. Around and around they spun in their little circle that moved across the park, fireflies soring above.

 _ **Up to the moment when we said our first hello**_

 _ **Little did we know**_

 _ **Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away**_

Their waltz soon lead them to walk along the center of the entrance of an elegant, white, Victorian styled bridge.

It it stood proudly over a marvelous lake that was in the center of the park. The lake was barely the size of a football field.

Flaky and Lifty took a brief moment to look down, watching their reflections gazing back in the mirror of the icy blue waters.

 _ **Lifty and Flaky:**_

 _ **And ever since that night we've been together**_

 _ **Lovers at first sight, in love forever**_

 _ **It turned out so right**_

 _ **For strangers in the night**_

The two stopped when they were at the very middle of the bridge, holding each other tightly, Flaky's eyes seeping onto Lifty's with a soft gaze.

"Such a beautiful voice," Flaky." Lifty purred.

"Thanks." Flaky replied as she looked away blushing.

At the same time, Lifty kissed her on the forehead and Flaky returned the favor by kissing his cheek gently.

Flaky looked back at the wide night scenery as it stretched in front of her eyes as far as they could.

She turned back to Lifty and rubbed her nose against his own, forming a soft eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Flaky." Lifty said at last, his tail flickering.

"Me, too." Flaky repleied before shocking him with a kiss that melted on his lips.

Both of their faces were red as a cherry when they shared their kiss.

"Hey, can you hurry up? This radio's getting kinda heavy!" Shifty called from below.

Lifty and Flaky just giggled and shared another kiss, spinning around once more in their nighttime waltz.

It was a waltz that was enough to last through the night of their lives.

 _(ToonAngelStar17: I never thought I'd finished this oneshot so fast. Please review and request if you want :)_

 _Song: "Strangers In The Night" by Frank Sinatra (I'm a huge Sinatra myself)_


	5. CuddlesxGiggles-Scary and Suave

Lumpy was carrying a bunch of papers with the Mole by his side. As they walked along, they looked around to see many other tree friends were dressed as multiple ghouls and demons.

It was dress rehearsal at Tree School's auditorium for their annual Halloween play and they decided to do the classic Haunted Mansion.

Peering into a mirror behind the stage's curtains and humming softly to herself was Giggles, who was checking her costume for the role that she played.

Her fur was painted in a pale shade of pink and both of her eyes were traced with black eyeliner and eye shadow that gave her the look of a undead corpse.

The chipmunk's part was the famous "Beating Heart Bride".

Giggles also wore a tattered white dress decked with black lace that covered her feet. The dress also had puffy white sleeves, a white ribbon wrapped around her waist, and it was topped off by a bouquet of dead roses that she carried in one of her paws.

On her head was a massive and yet quite elegant wedding veil that covered a bit of her face and trailed all the down her back 'till it touched the floor. The regular red bow was replaced with a black one that had some patches sewn to it.

She looked down at the center of her chest and noticed a big plastic heart attached. The heart had a bright red light that would flash in the pattern of a heartbeat, as if it were a real beating heart.

"You know, I wonder what it's like to be a dead bride." Giggles said to Petunia, who was wearing a large, Medusa-like wig that had flowing locks.

She was also carrying a large podium with a crystal ball on the top. Petunia stepped behind the ball and lifted her head, causing her head to look as if it were trapped inside in the ball.

Petunia was supposed to play Madame Leota.

The skunk cleared her throat and spoke in a bone-chilling voice.

"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourines!" she proclaimed, the illusion of the crystal ball fitting the moment perfectly.

As her friend, Giggles laughed a little bit. She even gave her a high five to say that her impression was amazing.

Just when she thought things could get better, she noticed somebody walking with Toothy, Mime, and Flippy.

Flippy wore a dark blue coat with a top hat, Toothy wore the same thing but he had a bow tie, and Toothy was wearing a blue dress like shirt and had a ball and chain.

They were supposed to be the Hitchhiker Ghosts.

Cuddles was wearing a green tailcoat tuxedo that had light green lapels and underneath it was a dark gray vest. He was also wearing a pair of torn blue pants along with a fake noose tied around his neck like a dog leash.

"I am your host, your..ghost host." Cuddles said in a mis-atlantic voice.

"Maybe you should still work on that voice, buddy." Flippy said.

Cuddles was gonna say something back..until Giggles was in his view.

Her deathly physic made the rabbit start to blush.

With the look of her eyes and all of the makeup she wore gave him the feel of a real fiance, beckoning him to closer for a tender kiss before a walk down the aisle. The chipmunk kindly waved hello to Cuddles, who still gazed at her with a dorky smile on his face.

For Giggles, he was either drooling over her beauty or he was getting hypnotized by the "beating" heart on her chest. Flippy and Toothy rolled their eyes before they walked to see how Lumpy was doing with the scripts.

Hopefully, he didn't shove them all in the paper shredder.

and Mime gave Cuddles a dorky thumbs up.

Cuddles's heart was nearly thumping out of his chest as he kept giving his girlfriend a love-struck stare.

That's when Giggles walked to him with the bouquet in her paws.

Noticing the blob of saliva that clung onto the left side his mouth, he chuckled nervously as he wiped it away.

"I see you already like my costumes." She purred, scraching her finger under his chin.

"Well, yeah!" Cuddles chuckled in the most goofy tone of voice Giggles could imagine. He clasped his paws in her own as they shared a kiss.

Throughout the kiss, Cuddles's ear began flapping like the wings of a bird.

Giggles had to admit, he was so cute when he goofed off when it comes to his lover's affection.

 _"Happy haunts materialize_

 _and begin to vocalize_

 _Grim Ginning Ghosts come out to socialize!"_

The two looked over to the the center stage to see Nutty, Handy, Russell, Lifty and Shifty. All five of them were dressed like dapper gentleman and ghosts at the same time.

"Nice harmony, you guys!" Cuddles smiled.

The Mole, who was conducting the group, waved hello to him and continued to wave his baton as the crew sang again.

 _"When the crypt doors creek and the tombstones quake_

 _Spooks come out for a swingin' wake_

 _Happy haunts materialize_

 _and begin to vocalize_

 _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out socialize!"_

* * *

(ToonAngelStar17: Another oneshot done! The Haunted Mansion itself inspired me to make this.)

"Grim Grinning Ghosts" belongs to Disney

P.S: Review and feel free to leave a request...IF YOU DARE! *Evil Laugh*...Sorry about that (sweatdrop)

UPDATE: After my next chapter, i'm going to do a couple songfics. i'll be choosing three requests for each one, so hope your'e all ready :)


	6. MimexLammy-Sky High Love

A young lamb was watching the clouds rolling by in front of a light pink and blue sunset sky.

It was very often to watch the sun going at at the top of The Oak Tree Observatory. It was also very well known for the star-crossed lovers that form at this very tower.

Many couples around Lammy were kissing, cuddling one another, and whispering sweet and tender thoughts in their ears. But there was somebody else who was watching the lamb from a far distance.

Not to far away, Mime was gazing at Lammy with red blush painting the pink circles of his face.

It was true, Mime could never spare one glance at the girl without his cheeks burning in a deep ocean of crimsons waves. Already being a mime, he would find it rather offended if he thought that he should talk to her in the least.

For what seemed like forever, he'd been taking short glances at Lammy in case she ever looked at him. The deer placed on of his paws on his cheeks as he looked up at the sky once more.

"Hey, Mime." a voice said.

Mime turned around to spot Cuddles standing nearby. All he could do for the moment was to wave hello with enough effort to show his flushed position.

"What's the matter?" the rabbit asked. Mime just turned his head with an embarresed look. "You can tell me! I won't tell anyone else." Cuddles asked again.

That's when Mime turned back to him while looking down at the ground. He looked back up at Cuddles and gave him a nervous smile. Mime took his left arm and hid it underneath his shirt, blush still rising on his cheeks.

He felt a bit more confident after looking back at Cuddles for a second before returning his eyes to the ground. He still gave a shy smile as he gently stuck his paw out from underneath his shirt, forming a small bump on it.

Then he began to press his paw back in and out his shirt repeatedly, as if to simulate a beating heart.

Cuddles couldn't help but stare at the blushing deer until his face lit up with the fact that he realized.

"Oh! I get it! You got a crush on somebody!" Cuddles chimed as Mime took his arm back out of his shirt and placed both arms behind his back.

Mime gently nodded his head to say yes, only for Cuddles to give him a comforting pat on the back.

"Well, my word of advice is just to be yourself. Girls love that kind of stuff." said the energetic bunny.

This made Mime's face light up with excitment before he lifted his leg and he dashed off in a cloud of dust. As Cuddles shooed away the dust around it, he noticed that Mime was gone.

"Hey! where did he go?" Cuddles said to himself as he looked around.

He didn't notice that Mime standing next to an unsuspecting Lammy.

That's when Mime tapped the lamb on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. With red blush remaining on his face, Mime began to trace a large heart that had a dotted trace line.

Lammy suddenly noticed the deer picking up her right paw and placing in in front of the heart that hovered near her.

At the same time, he began to kiss it tenderly as the heart began to dissappear.

The lamb looked back at Mime with a soft look on her and nearly shocked him by holding him in her arms. Mime did the same by carresing her in his own arms.

She even spared a few kisses on his cheek, forcing the deer white makeup to transform into a alluring shade of dark red as he smiled goofily.

"Oh, Mime, You' don't even need words to say you love somebody."" Lammy purred to the deer, making him kiss her on the lips. He even started to nuzzle against her cheek.

"I love you , too." she giggled as the two began looking out at the orange glow of the sun slowly fading behind the landscape.

Lammy felt a bit tired from watching the magnificent scenery and she began to rest her head onto Mime's chest. To her, his blue and white shirt was so soft and warm that she didn't wan to take her head off of it until the break of dawn.

Mime felt his blush getting darker while Lammy could feel his heart pounding rapidly from underneath. The sound of his heartbeat made Lammy feel a bit sleepy, forcing her eyelids to close halfway.

It was just perfect, they were in each other's embrace while the couples around them were watching their love blossom further on till their unknown future.

The two new lovebirds couldn't remember how long they were in each other's arms before it became dark, but it was worth waiting for.

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: Ah, sweet love! Anyway, i'm gonna be taking some OC X Canon/Oc X OC request for my next few chapters, so feel free to leave a request and review.


	7. CuddlesxGiggles-Walk in The Park

It was a calm afternoon in Happy Tree Park. The grass was colored in a mixture if lime green along the yellow glaze of the sun that was shining in the wide sky.

Birds were gliding across the sky while many townsfolk were below and spending the days joyfully like everybody else.

Walking on the cobblestone trail was a happy rabbit and an elated chipmunk who was holding his paw on the way.

"This is nice.." Giggles said.

"Yeah, it'd be kinda cheesy for me to say the same." Cuddles smiled goofishly, rubbing the back of his head.

However, there was somebody else at the park that they didn't know.

Toothy was hiding from behind a rosebush, holding a pair of binoculers as he watched the happy couple.

He wasn't too happy about it, though. "That stupid chick!" the beaver hissed,"She's totally stealing my best friend from me!"

"I just can't believe you bribed me with a donut to come here" Nutty, who was with Toothy groaned as the two went sneaking after them.

 ** _Spring is here,_**

 ** _A-suh-pu-ring is here_**

 ** _Life is Skittles and life is cheer_**

Back with Cuddles, he and Giggles were still walking along the way.

Giggles began to nuzzle her head on Cuddles's shoulder, making him blush. He replied by kissing her forehead, forcing Giggles to blush harder.

 ** _I think the loveliest time of the year is the spring_**

 ** _I do, don't you? Course you do_**

The two suddenly spotted an ice cream truck nearby and went over to order. Inside the truck, The Mole was serving the frozen treats.

By the time Cuddles walked over and got a large cone with tasty vanilla ice cream, he turned to Giggles with his pink cheeks turning red as Giggles was getting ready to lick the ice cream from his own paw.

 _ **But there's one thing that makes spring complete for me**_

 _ **And makes every Sunday a treat for me**_

Suddenly, Nutty (Dressed in The Mole's uniform) handed Giggles another ice cream. She happily took the cone and smothered some all over Cuddles's lips, kissing them tenderly.

Inside the truck, Toothy groaned and smacked his forehead while The Mole was tied up in rope.

"Dang it!" he barked as Nutty shrugged nervously.

 _ **All the world seems into tune**_

 _ **On a spring afternoon**_

 _ **when we're poisoning pigeons in the park**_

Later, Giggles and Cuddles were lying down in the grass. He couldn't help but keep gaze in Giggles's generous eyes. She decided to bat her eyes at the bunny and it made him blush while his long ears curved into the shape of a heart.

 _ **Every Sunday you'll see**_

 _ **My sweetheart and me**_

 _ **As we poison the pigeons in the park**_

"You know something?" Cuddles asked.

"What's that?" Giggles replied.

"I can't help but see butterflies each time I feel my heart flutter." He purred to the chipmunk.

This just made her laugh playfully while the blush on her cheeks remained. "Oh, you!" She teased while gently poking his heart shaped nose.

Meanwhile, Toothy and Nutty were watching from far away. The squirrel handed Toothy a blow dart gun and he began to aim carefully at the rabbit's head.

 _ **When they see us coming, the birdies all try and hide**_

 _ **But they still go for peanuts when coated with Cyanide**_

He quickly launched the dart as it whizzed through the air, only for it to mis and hit a giant rock. The dart bounced off the rock and it went into the tree above Toothy's head.

It went straight into a beehive as it came crashing down and fell on top of him and Nutty.

Both boys began to scream in pain as they started running away, chased by a herd of angry bees from behind them.

Cuddles and Giggles watched as the two ran off, only to shrug and share another loving kiss as they have done as boyfriend and girlfriend themselves.

 _ **The sun's shining bright**_

 _ **Everything seems alright**_

 _ **When we're poisoning pigeons in the park**_

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: That's another one. I'm in the need for some new requests before I run out of ideas.

"Poisoning Pigeons in the Park" by Tom Lehrer


	8. FlippyxLammy-Must Be The Decaf

Requested by Better a Freak than Fake (sorry this was so late)

* * *

One day, two of Tree Town's most known idols were sitting at the local cafe.

"That does sound horrible." said a lamb in a woolen sweater.

"You don't know half of what it's like." Said the military bear sitting with her.

Their talk was filled with nothing but their distress of life. "I have to take my pills twice a day!" Flipy whined, looking down at the floor. Lammy smiled at him as he raised his head back up.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't control myself to slay! My paws have spilled so much blood, I can't remember how much guts I even tore out from the body of my friends!" He went on, "Why can't I be like any of the normal people here in this town."

"It'l be okay, we're not so different at all." the lamb said, just when Lumpy (their waiter) came with their coffee.

Flippy started taking a sip before he noticed a weird taste in the liquid. He just decided to ignore it, so he looked back as Lammy kept talking.

She was gazing at floor as she tucked her paws between her legs.

"Life's a lot harder for you than me." she said softly, "Mr. Pickles's always getting me in trouble."

"...Y-yeah.." Flippy's voice said.

"I mean, you've got the skills of a pure psycho while I forced to commit my own crimes." Lammy continued., "They keep telling me he's notreal, but I know he is! nobody just sees though."

"..I know, right..." Flippy's voice said again, "You're too wonderful to be suffering like that and I bet you could agree."

"Well, I do agree." Lammy said before she lifted her head.

At the same time, she felt something cling onto her legs.

Lammy looked down and saw a blushing Flippy hugging her by the legs with blush on his face. His face looked so lovestruck, you could here a "squee" sound effect playing in the background.

Blushing, Lammy turned around to Lumpy, who was mopping the floors.

"All right, what did you put in that coffee!" She yelled.

The moose noticed a bottle labled, "Love Potion" and with a nervous chuckle, tossed it away.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Agian, another small, crummy chapter! I was having a case of Writer's Block when I did this.**

 **Review and Request!**


	9. ShiftyxPetunia-My Queen

(Requested by htffan1035)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, give a round of applause for this year's Queen!" Lumpy said to the audience.

The scene exploded with spotlights glimmered brightly upon the girl who was being cheered by millions of the people who came.

"This year's Little Miss Macabre, Petunia Germaine Skunk!"

Standing in the middle of the stage was Petunia, dressed in a delicate mixture of red and pink fabric for a dress to wear. A crown decked with pink diamonds and light green emeralds was sitting proudly on top of her head. Petunia took a moment to sniff the bouquet of roses that she held.

She kept waving to the wild crowd of people, filled with the fans cheering her name. There were heart shaped eyes, wolf whistles, and random cheering everywhere.

"Petunia! Over here!" Nutty called.

"I love you, Petunia!" Disco Bear shouted.

"You're my girl, Petunia!" Lammy said.

Mime and Handy were litterally howling like a couple of love struck wolves at her.

Feeling flattered, Petunia gigged and look behind her. Most of the other contestants were clapping for her while a few of them were crying their eyes out from their loss.

Pageants were the most competitive thing for girls.

"And now,' Lumpy continued, "Miss Macabre will give the prize for the winner of our male category!"

Petunia crossed her arms with a pompous look on her face.

"What's the prize?" the skunk asked.

"A kiss on the cheek!" he announced.

Her eyes shot wide open when she heard him say those words.

"...What?" she said.

Suddenly, the spotlight flew away from Petunia and the went through the audience. The entire crowd began to spread apart like The Red Sea when it shone upon another person, who looked around as if he were confused.

It was Shifty, dressed in no more than a dirty tuxedo.

The sleeves were torn with a few holes, his pants had traces of dirt scattered around his legs. A withered rose served as a corsage for the left side of his shirt pocket.

Petunia could'n't help herself but roll her eyes.

The skunk lifted up the skirt of her dress and began walking down the stage. The sound of her high heels clicking on the wooden floors seemed to echo with each step. People whispering in the crowd and the sound of the orchestra playing were the only things she could hear.

She looked back at Shifty, who was blushing with his head turned away and his arms crossed.

"It's just a kiss, right?" Petunia said to herself as she kept walking.

Small pigments of pink blush had tinted the whole surface of her cheeks when she was thinking about it. All of a sudden, She felt something dug under her foot and she started to fall over.

Her fall was somehow cushioned by a pair of arms that wrapped around her.

Petunia looked up and noticed that Shifty had caught her in his arms. Her arms had curled around Shifty's waist and her lips were stuck onto his own. Her eyes widened as she looked at Shifty's blushing face. But she had the sudden urge to hold Shifty tighter, her cheeks burning with the shade of dark red dripping all over them.

The rose petals from her bouquet fluttered around them like a swarm of butterflies, every pink and white petal tumbling over their heads.

One of Shifty's eyes began to twitch a little bit while his tail swished a few times. For a moment, Petunia thought she felt her own throbbing heart until she realized that it was Shifty's heart pumping against her chest.

Shifty could feel Petunia's heart, making his own heart speed up from the shock. It seemed to press harder on his ribcage for each pulse he felt. Both of his legs felt like they were attached to the floor as he began to return the accidental kiss.

Petunia started to close her eyes as her heart felt close to breaking out of her chest. Shifty's eyes also closed, holding the skunk tightly. His heart was pounding directly onto Petunia's, both of the tree friends blushing the entire time.

The whole crowd began to cheer as their kiss broke apart. Petunia gently wiped the small dots of saliva on her face, still blushing.

Shifty turned to see his brother, Lifty, standing nearby with his foot out.

"Whoops! Ehehehehe!" he snickered before Shifty tackled him. The two brothers began to brawl in a cloud of dust while Petuina sighed with a paw on her cheek

"I love pageants!" She sighed, looking back at Shifty

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** I thought this would take me a bit longer, but I did it! Hope you like it, htffan1035!

Shifty: Yeah, man!

Petunia(sweatdrop): Good grief

ToonAngelStar17:...Anyway, please Review and Request!


	10. LiftyxJosie-Ghosts Of A Chance

As Requested by Pogorikifan10

* * *

The cold wind of Halloween night slithered through the skies as bats were gliding by past the silver glow of moonlight.

Nothing but the yellow ember of jack 'o lanterns lit up the Twilight Manor. In the back yard if the mansion, there lies an plethora of trees and gravestones.

Suddenly, a snow white blaze of light soared above the stones while another blaze tagged along. They flew until they descended towards a garden filled with orange flowers that had black petals and blood red leaves.

A ceramic pink fountain was spewing crystal clear water, making ripples in the large pond that sat below it.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a young cat.

She had white fur and wore a light pink vest, along with a red ribbon on her head and a blue bandanna tied around her soft neck. The cat looked up to smile at the two wisps that greeted her with their snickering laughter.

"Hi, guys!' said Josie as she looked up at the duo hovering over her.

It was Lifty and Shifty, in his secret ghost forms. Their fur was pale white and the marking on each face and tail were light gray.

Lifty wore a matching white robe that was glossed with chains that were attached to his arms. Underneath his robe was nothing but a small wisp of white that replaced his face.

Shifty's fedora had a white stripe tied around it and he also wore a robe just like his brother.

Both of them were carrying bags stuffed with candy.

"I can't those all those people fell for our "costumes"." Lifty snickered as he floated next to Josie. The cat's eras flickered happily as she smiled.

"Well, I'm just glad I can spend time with you." Josie replied, making Lifty blush a shade of dark gray.

"If anyone needs me, i'll be scaring the tail off of somebody." Shifty said as he flew off, leaving the ghost at the cat alone.

Josie began to stroke her left paw onto Lifty's right ear as he blushed again. While she kept petting his head, a heart with translucent white light appeared on Lifty's chest, signaling his satisfaction.

"Hey, Jo-Jo?" Lity asked.

The cat tilted her head in response. "Remember when we first met?" Asked the ghost raccoon.

"I could never forget!" Josie said, giving him a tender embrace. Lifty looked at the fountain and dipped his paw into the water. It released a think mist as it rose from the fountain and spilled on the ground, covered with red and orange cobblestone. The ghost gave Josie a soft kiss in her left cheek as he began to speak.

"You know." He said softly, "It was Halloween night. Me and Shifty were snatching goodies on the sidewalk."

"And then you saw me..on the other side." Josie replied.

"Carrying your little tote bag with a pumpkin on it." Lifty added, the heart on his chest seemed to glow brighter as he wrapped his arm around the cat's shoulder.

"I was dressed as the cutest vampire." She continued, "Black and red satin with a pair of sparkly fangs."

"..Or just the vampire who had stolen my heart." Lifty continued.

Josie rested her head onto Lifty's shoulder as she began to purr softly. "Sweetie, you're purring again." Teased the raccoon.

"I know." Josie said, her tail flickering a little. The raccoon began nuzzling Josie's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Lifty, you're embarresing me!" She giggled again as he flew over to her left side and hugged her tightly. He even laid a few kisses on her cheek with one on her lips.

"I can't hep myself, babe! You're too adoreble!" Lifty snickered as he nuzzled her face.

"..Wait..." Josie interupted.

Lifty stopped when she snapped her fingers and her body was engulfed in a white light.

The light disappeared as Josie's clothing was replaced by an elegant white bridal dress. Her feet had changed to a small wisp and a large wedding veil trailed down from behind her body. This was Josie's ghostly form.

"Okay, now i'm ready!" She purred before Lifty kissed her lips.

Josie returned the kiss, until it broke apart. The cat began planting a couple of kisses on Lifty's cheeks, leaving a bundle of white kiss marks on his face.

Another translucent heart appeared on Josie's chest as well, glowing on with Lifty's own heart.

Lift wrapped both of his arms around his love as they shared another kiss. They began to hover above the fountain as he took her paw, kissing it tenderly.

"So, shall we begin..?" Lifty purred.

Josie nearly fainted as he fell slowly into his arms. Her arms caressed Lifty's waist as they began to dance. As the two began to dance, their white cloth was gently fluttering in the cold breeze of the night.

Back down below, Shifty was busy chasing after Lumpy, the gravedigger as he screamed.

The two were too busy gazing at each other that they didin't even notice.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Yes! I did it!**

 **I like to say thanks to Pogorikifan10, she's a really wonderful author and I believe that she deserves a lot of love.**

 **Twilight Manor (C) Pogorikifan10 :)**

 **P.S: The scene where Lifty says, "So, shall we begin" Is reference to Daughter Of Evil**


	11. A quick announcement

ToonAngelStar17: I want to let my readers know that I go back to taking requests from the absence. I'm also slow because I'm excited to work on my new stories!

* * *

 **New Rules for requests:**

Couples: Canon/Canon, Oc/Canon, and OC/OC are only allowed

1, Name the paring and plot of the coupling

2, Songfics are TOTALLY acceptable! (I'm in!)

~In case of OC's!~

1, Name your OC for your request

2, Put his/her gender, physical appearance, and short bio of OC

3, If a songfic, put in the song of your choosing

* * *

That's all for now, guys


	12. Disco Bear x Flaky-7 Kisses From Heaven

"Come on, who's it gonna be?"

"Good grief.." Muttered an annoyed Petunia.

Everybody watched as they bottle kept spinning around the floor.

Tonight was a sleepover at Giggles's house. It was already Disco Bear's turn and most of the girls were on their knees for the relief of being picked.

The bottle was spinning for quite a while until it finally stopped.

Giggles wiped the drops of sweat on her head in relief.

Petunia and Lammy secretly did a high five.

But the three girls looked at the bottle's point, focusing on a blushing porcupine.

"~Oh, Yeah" purred a certain bear, combing his poofy afro. Flaky could not resist laughing nervously at her three friends.

"You're a brave women!" Giggles said, bowing down for effect.

That's when Disco took her by the paw.

"It's okay, Flake. I promise I won't bite."

She tried to keep a smile on her face after he lead her into the hollow closet.

Once they were in the closet, Flaky couldn't help but look around the many clothes that hung above her head. However, she was waiting for Disco to say another cheesy pick-up line.

But nothing happened.

She looked at Disco Bear, feeling worried.

The bear was looking down at the ground with a low look on his face.

"W-what's wrong..?" Flaky asked.

"Okay, let me have it..."

"Huh?"

"You know, the old "pepper spray bottle" prank or poking my eyes out."

Flaky felt a sudden wave of guilt rush over her as she placed a paw on his shoulder for comfort.

"I don't have any of those things to be honest.." She said, her soft voice making him smile a little.

Disco felt a bit better after hearing her speak. Usually, his reward for "Spin the bottle" would mostly be a total beatdown from the ladies. But it seemed that Flaky was very different.

He was about to say thanks to the porcupine when he was cut off by Flaky planting a kiss on his forehead.

The kiss made his cheeks turn red with shock. He looked down as she was hugging him around the waist.

"What's that for?" Disco said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"It's nothing." Flaky replied as she started to smile, "Just call it a gift.."

She gave him another kiss on his forehead.

"I don't care about what they say, I think you're a nice guy."

Disco started to feel better as his arms started to coil under her sharp quills. He leaned forward and kissed Flaky's forehead in return.

This time was her turn to blush.

"Call it a gift.." Disco repeated.

Flaky smiled a bit wider as she began to nuzzle her head under his chin.

She perked her head up and she started kissing him on the lips. Disco was blushing seven shades of red when he began to return the kiss. While he was kissing Flaky, he could feel his heart slowly melting under his gold yellow leisure jacket.

After they broke the kiss apart, he laughed when he noticed a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Flaky wiped it off as Disco stroked his paw on her head like a loyal pet.

"..Oh, Yeah~" He said. But his voice was more sensible after earning a smooch from the most shy girl in Happy Tree Town.

"Hey, I wonder how the others are doing?" Flaky said.

 _*meanwhile*_

"Pull harder!" Petunia yelled as Giggles was try to pry open the closet door with a crowbar.

"I'm trying to!" she whimpered.

Lammy could only slap a paw on her head in annoyance.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: It's back! Although I'm still gonna be busy writing (and summer school), I'll still be taking requests!**


	13. Stranger x HTF girls!-Suit And Tie

**A gift for my friend, HTFfan:) Hope you love it!**

* * *

The music was blaring through the local dance hall, a place where the Tree Friends needed a place to get down with their bad selfs and cut a rug.

Meanwhile, Mitzy was standing outside the man's bathroom.

She was clad in a neon green dress that has light blue polka dots on it. A large ribbon was wrapped around her waist and her long black hair was accented by a blue bow with a orange gemstone in the middle.

A couple of guys wolf whistled at her a few times, including Russell and Lumpy (for some reason). Most of them would go bonkers until their girlfriends had to yank them away.

She even laughed when Mime attempted to flirt by juggling heart-shaped chocolates.

"Hurry up in there, dude!" Mitzy said as she knocked on the door.

When Mitzy finished knocking, a figure stepped out while he was feeling quite embarrassed.

A gray squirrel was looking down at his attire.

His usual brown jacket was replaced by a jet black tailcoat tuxedo. A rose sat neatly in his shirt pocket while he looked down and blushed brightly.

"..So, how does it look?" he asked. Mitzy teased him with a playful growl.

"Ooh, Mr Stranger!" Mitzy giggled, "That looks amazing!"

"You think so? I'm not so sure? What if something happens?" Replied Stranger.

Mitzy could only roll her eyes as she began to adjust his red bowtie

"Trust me, this is a perfect way to mingle." She said. "I still feel a bit nervous.." said Stranger as he looked around.

"Relax! Besides, girls love a man in a tuxedo!"

"Well, I guess you're right.."

"There ya go!" Mitzy chimed, nudging him arm. As they two started walking to the food table, neither of them had noticed Petunia and Handy.

"Who would win in a slap fight? Princess Peach or Zelda?" Handy said.

"It probably depends on who's boyfriend started it first." The skunk replied.

He was about to continue talking when she noticed Stranger as he stood nearby. Her eyes gazed from his legs all the way to his face while his body seemed to sparkle.

But at that same moment, her entire tail perked up like a sail. You could almost hear a romantic piano mixed with a smooth saxophone playing in the air as her eyes began to transform into hearts.

She zipped away from Handy in a cloud of dust as he tried to catch up, only for him to fall on the floor due to his nubs.

He grumbled and made his trademark scowl as he watched her leave.

Meanwhile, Stranger was sipping a glass of punch while Mitzy was sneaking a lobster inside Disco Bear's underpants. He yelped and ran around with the lobster stirring around, making the duo laugh.

Stranger was really starting to feel better for a while, sipping his glass.

"~Yoohoo.." a voice called from behind.

He turned around, only to spit out the punch in his mouth as he noticed Petunia gazing at him with lovesick eyes.

"Um, hey Petunia.."

"Who may you be, Mr Stranger?" she purred.

"That's my name, Stranger" he repeated.

Petunia began to coil her tail around his wait and batted her eyes at Stranger, making him blush a little.

"You can call anytime to "clean up" your act~" The skunk continued as she closed her eyes.

Stranger began to shudder when he saw her leaning forward to kiss him. His eyes scouted for something to use in defense until he saw a fish on the food table. He picked up the fish and pressed it on Petunia's lips, looking like an actual kiss.

After he pulled the fish off her, he watched as Petunia let out a heavy swoon and fainted on the floor like a heavy anvil.

Mitzy laughed when she noticed her goofy face and her heart-shaped pupils.

"Well, that's taken care of..." Stranger said as he began to walk away.

He suddenly felt his legs getting heavier and heavier while he was walking. Stranger looked down at his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw another female gazing at him from down below.

Giggles was crouched on the floor and holding his left leg.

"Where ya going, hot stuff?" She cooed, batting her eyes. Before Stranger could even reply, he suddenly felt a body glomp on his back.

But he blushed deeply after he saw Flaky wrapping her arms from around his waist.

"Notice me, Stranger-Senpai!" the porcupine chirped.

"O-okay..."

He even noticed a lovesick Lammy snuggling his other leg. "I _love_ those mysterious types!" She squealed. But Stranger squealed in terror as he tried to scrape her off his lower limb. His only other option was to run away, which he did after he finally managed to get the girls off his body.

After hiding under the cloth of a table, he peeked out a little to check. Stranger sighed in relief, but his relief lasted for only a moment when he felt something brush on his shoulder.

He gulped nervously and jumped in shock when he saw Petunia hiding right next to him.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're scared."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stranger yelped, clutching his chest to prove his point.

"Did I mention I know CPR?' She whispered, ending with a flirty purr.

Stranger's eye twitched before he went dashing out from the table and was soon chased by all four lovestruck females. Mitzy watched him as they were chasing Stranger all around the hall. They were all squealing his name and running like wild dogs.

"See? You thought I was kidding about tuxedos!" She called out to the squirrel as he was nearly screaming like a girl.

That's when Mitzy noticed Lifty and Shifty crawling from out the men's room.

Shifty was wearing a worn-down tuxedo that was tattered and torn. A wilted rose stood in his pocket and some toilet paper stuck on his foot.

"Geez! I think somebody ate a dozens tacos in there!" He said, making Lifty snicker.

But when Mitzy took a glance at his tuxedo, her eyes turned into hearts as her tail perked as high as the smile on her face. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth and dangled from one side like a sock puppet.

"Hey, Mimi.." Shifty groaned a bit, "This was the best I could get.."

"Shut up and kiss me, my fool!" Mitzy shouted in a love dovey tone. She grabbed Shifty by the collar and they were stuck in a huge kiss.

Shifty's foot lifted up as Mitzy's left foot did the same.

"..Man, I gotta find a tuxedo.." Lifty muttered.

None of them had even noticed Stranger 's face was covered in red and pink lipstick marks. He spent the whole night by running away from a pack of lovesick girls.

It seemed quite a perfect way to spend a night any way you put it..

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: This came out a lot better than I thought it would.**

 **Leave and request and Fav!**

 **(Plz...I have cookies for those who wanna give Flippy a hug..)**


	14. RussellxGiggles-High Tide

The night sky was dark and its only light was coming the stars above. From inside a small ship was the captian and a few of his companions.

"If we head straight up north, we have a good chance of catching the upward currant."

"Yar. Great eye, Sniffles." Russell said.

He traced his hooked arm along the dotted red line of the map as it sat on the table. The only other person in the Captain's quarters was Disco Bear, lazily looking at his reflection and was trying not to be annoyed by Russell's orders.

"After all, it's been a few days since we've seen land." He continued, "The only other things we need for directions are a broken compass Lumpy brought and that stupid parrot from Oyster Island that followed us here."

Russell pointed in a corner at a rainbow colored parrot that sat on a perch.

"Squawk! Walk the plank!" It shouted.

Disco Bear whipped out the dagger in his leather belt and aimed it at the bird.

"WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY!?" He barked. Sniffles quickly snatched his dagger and placed it on the table.

"He didn't mean it, only saying what on his mind."

"Yeah..right.."

"But it's high time that we call it a night. Inform the rest of the crew."

"Will do." Sniffles replied.

"Man, I need some shuteye myself." Disco said.

That was when the door opened up and a flash of pink came running in. It took a mighty leap in the air and it landed gracefully onto Russell's back. He screamed, falling down on his face. The otter looked up to see that it was only Giggles, a red bandanna wrapped around her head and a black vest on her body that matched the torn skirt around her waist.

"Hi!" she chimed.

"Yar! What ye be doing outside the cabins!" Russell shouted, blush rising on his whiskers cheeks.

The chipmunk was clinging to him as he struggled to get up. After he was back on his peg legs, she jumped off and smiled happily with her arms behind her back.

"This trip is so much fun! We'll be hunting for gold and gems and other things!"

Russell felt angry and somewhat embarrassed for the way she was startling him, but he tried to keep a strong composure. What was strange was how Giggles's eyes looked a bit crossed. However, she looked so innocent when she smiled and he could never stay this furious at her goofy face.

"Y-you know very well that the captain of this ship gives all orders!" He said as he stuttered a bit.

"I'm just so-*hic*-happy to be here!" Giggles said.

Did she just hiccup?, Russell thought. He never brought any alcohol on the ship, but it could be anything else..

"I'm a party animal myself, so that makes two of us." Disco smirked, making Sniffles glare at him. Giggles turned to the bear and another weird grin rose on her face.

"Huh? Disco, Darling~!" she purred.

"Me? darling?"

"What be going on, young lady?" Russell added, "I demand answers!"

But suddenly Giggles ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "I know, right!" She chirped. She began to lean in and to what made Russell's jaw drop, gave Disco a long kiss on his right cheek.

The kiss made Disco's cheek flare into a vivid shade of red, envying the bow on Giggles's head.

His left eye twitched while his right eye blinked once. It only lasted for a while before his nose bleed, squirting out a graceful stream of blood in mid-air. Sniffles and Russell dropped to floor as they dodged its spray. It hit the wall and created a messy splatter that dripped down the floorboards.

Disco didn't loose a lot of blood, but his fur looked a bit pale after he soon fainted.

Giggles snorted a few times as she wiped a droplet of blood off her cheek. Russell's only eye rolled as her body stumbled a then Petunia, dressed in a black dress with white stripes and an eyepatch on her right eye, burst through the door.

"Thank goodness! I was looking for Giggles everywhere." She sighed.

Meanwhile Giggles looked at Russell with a dizzy look on her face.

"Yar..next time we board the seven seas, don't be loading so much on the root beer tanks." he grumbled.

"N..no way.." she said, her voice sounding tired," I like to...have fun, alright..."

Her eyelids began to droop as she let out a soft yawn. She slowly rested her head onto Russell's shoulder, forcing his blush to fade from a soft pink to a heavy crimson. Her arms draped over his waist and she murmured quietly as she smiled.

"Nighty night..." she whispered.

The otter didn't really have the guilty urge to go ahead and wake her up. It truly made his heart melt to see the soft glow of her tiny face. Russell gently lifted her body up in a bridal fashion, cautiously turning the hook of his other arm to the side. He noticed that Giggles had drifted into a quiet slumber.

As he began walking her out of Captain's Quarter s and up the stairway that lead to the inmates cabin, he looked up to see that the moon was glittering brightly. Thousands of stars reflected the beauty of Giggles's face by the time he reached the door.

The others in the cabin were sound asleep, giving Russell the perfect timing to tuck her bed in the bunk bed above Nutty, who drooling on his pillow. Russell sat down on the side of Giggle's bed as his normal paw stroked her left shoulder. She looked even more peaceful and innocent than he remembered.

"Sleep tight, my little mermaid..." He purred, kissing her cheek.

Pulling the covers over her body, he smiled and decided to head back to Captain's Quarters to tend Disco's nose.

The moment after closing the cabin door, Russell didn't get to see the blush on Giggles's face.

Except, it wasn't from the root beer...

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Please feel free to leave a request, PM is also fine.**

 **I will be taking a few OC X Canon's after the next oneshot. So let me know and I'll pick which ones.**


End file.
